The primary objective of this project is to develop an enhanced Health Risk Appraisal (HRA), an All-Cause Mortality Risk Profile (ACMRP) microcomputer product. While most HRAs contain physiological and behavioral questions used to determine the risk of death of an individual, no HRA currently provides risk estimates including an objective measure of physical fitness. During Phase I, logistic regression equations for all-cause mortality risk were developed, combining an objective measure of physical fitness, the maximal treadmill exercise test, with other risk factors identified in previous research (e.g., blood pressure, blood chemistries, and smoking habits). An ACMRP prototype microcomputer product, which included an input questionnaire, entry screen, and output, was developed and tested. The aims of Phase II are: to refine, test, and validate the all-cause mortality risk equations; to enhance the ACMRP by incorporating innovative, new technology (artificial intelligence, CD-ROM, interactive feedback); and to study the impact of the ACMRP, including the new technology, in changing health knowledge, intention, behaviors, and status. The inclusion of an objective measure of physical fitness and the incorporation of new technology into the ACMRP provide a more inclusive, innovative, and commercial risk profile for clinical and health promotion environments.